Lincoln and his Loud Girls
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: After a yacht party gone wrong, Lincoln and several of his females friends found themselves stranded on an island with no way back to the mainland. Follow the tale of these characters as they overcome love, pain, and survival.
1. Swepted away

A/N: When i said that i was going to make two M rated stories of the Loud house, i wasn't kidding. I'm really doing this. Anyway, this story is my take on a Lincoln harem story with girls his age. I don't expect it to be just as good as the other harem stories on this site, but as long as you guys like this story, I'm fine. Also, to make things easier for all of us, this story and The Tale of two Ronnie Annes will not share the same continuity as each other. On a sidenote, i will give Brownie QT will have a name in this story. You will know when you see it.

One night at Girl Jordan's house, she is facetiming with Renee on her laptop.

"Okay, so far we invited Kat, Tabby, Cristina, Paige, Haiku, Stella, Gabby, Mollie, Brianna, and Cookie. Anyone else?" Renee asked.

"I was thinking about inviting Ronnie Anne, her two city friends, and..." Girl Jordan cutted herself off and glanced to the side.

"And? Who else?" Renee wondered as she sees her best friend blushing which made her realize who it is Girl Jordan might be referring to. "I understand Ronnie Anne and her friends, but why Lincoln? You know him and Ronnie Anne are dating now, right?"

"I know, i know. But I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for him. He's been stressing out lately. I don't know if it got something to do with school or his home or something else. So, i thought inviting him on the cruise would help him get rid of his stress. And if Ronnie Anne accepted her invitation, she could help out with that." Girl Jordan explained.

"I don't know, Jordan. With your feelings toward him, and giving that the cruise is going to be nothing but girls, i don't think that is a good idea."

"I know, but it's something i am willing to risk... for him at least."

"Well, you are the one who is paying for the cruise. It's really up to you to decide on who should come or not. Anyway, i gonna go and take a shower so i can get ready for graduation tomorrow. Later, Jordan." Renee said before ending the call.

After the call ended, Girl Jordan stumped backwards on her bed and looks up at her ceiling. "And i guess i should go to sleep." She said before letting out a sigh. "I hope you know what you are doing, Jordan."

The next day at Royal Woods High School, all of the graduates are standing in place with their family so the photographer can take their picture.

"Everyone, say cheese!" The photographer said.

"Cheeeeeeeese!!!" They said in unison as the photographer took their picture.

After getting their picture taken, everyone is talking to their friends and family and some are taking more pictures with one another.

"Well, i be darn. My little brother had survived high school and is now a graduate student. You're growing up too fast, Lincoln." Lynn said.

"We all are very proud of you, Lincoln." Rita added.

Lori walk up to Lincoln and hugs him. "Congratulations on graduating, little bro."

"Thanks, Lori." Lincoln said as he hugs her back.

After they broke away from their hug, two little kids, a boy who looks like Bobby with light skin and blonde hair and an girl who looks like Lori with large black hair tied in a ponytail, running up to Lincoln and he pick them up as they hug him.

"Congratulations, Uncle Lincoln!" They said in unison.

"Thank you, you two." Lincoln said.

"Hey, Lincoln." Girl Jordan greeted the white haired teen as she walked towards him with Renee and Mollie.

"Hey, Girl Jordan." Lincoln greeted back. "What's up?"

"Well, i am planning on having an graduation party on a cruise yacht later and i was wondering if you wanna come." Girl Jordan said.

"A graduation party on a cruise, huh? Who's going to be there?" Lincoln asked.

"Just the people we know. Ronnie Anne is one of the people who is coming along with her friends. Trust us, it's going to be fun." Mollie inform him.

"Alright, i guess I'll come to your graduation party later after i get done celebrating with my family." Lincoln said, accepting Girl Jordan's invitation.

"Great! See you tonight, Linky poo...i mean, Lincoln!" Girl Jordan walked away with her friends feeling very embarrassed about what she said. "I can't believe i almost called him Linky pooh right in front of him! Oh god, i feel like an fucking idiot!"

"Calm down, Jordan. It was just a slip. Nothing more. And besides, i actually doubt he heard that anyway." Mollie stated.

"I sure hope so." Girl Jordan muttered quietly.

"What was it that Girl Jordan just called me?" Lincoln asked in his thoughts.

Lucy notices Haiku leaning against a tree alone and walks up to her. "Hey, Haiku. Congratulations on graduating."

"Thanks, Lune. I never thought i would have made it this far but here i am. Next stop, college." Haiku said.

"Yeah..." Lucy lower her head down in sadness knowing that her best friend is going away to college soon.

Haiku see how miserable Lucy is and feel pretty bad for her. Haiku used her index finger to rise Lucy's head up to look at her. "Look, Lucy. I know it's hard for you that I'm going away to college. But that doesn't mean that we won't be seeing each other again. I'll come visit you whenever college breaks are around. You have my word."

Hearing her friend said that, Lucy smiles at Haiku who smiled back and the two embrace in a hug. Lincoln notices this and couldn't help but smiles at them.

Later that night at Lynn's Table, everyone is sitting at a table together celebrating Lincoln for graduating from high school.

"I never thought I'll see the day when our little boy graduating from high school! He's growing up so far..." Lynn Sr. said as he gets very emotional.

"To Lincoln! He went being an obnoxious preteen who used to read in his underwear, to an mature young man!" Lori said as she proposes a toast to her little brother.

"To Lincoln!" The rest of the family said as they does the same.

"Thanks guys. I wouldn't have made it this far without you." Lincoln said.

"Don't sweat it, little bro. That's what family are for. I mean, none of us wouldn't be here neither if it wasn't for you. You helped all of us even if we didn't ask for it and that is what we like about you, Link." Lynn replied as she put her arm around Lincoln's shoulder.

"She's right, bro. You were there when i needed someone to talk to when me and Sam had an outing back then and helped us get back together." Luna adds.

"And you were the one who helped get my career back after that big disaster i had before." Luan also adds.

"You have been a big help to us, Lincoln. And we thank you for that." Lucy concluded.

"Guys, it's nothing! I just do what a normal brother would do for his sisters." Lincoln said as he rub the back of his neck.

"Whatever. Isn't there a cruise party you should be going to?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln thinks about for a bit before it finally came to him.

"Oh shot! I almost forgot! Mom, can you take me to where the party is at?" Lincoln asked his mother.

"Sure thing, honey. Let's go." Rita said as she and Lincoln got up and left.

Seeing them left, Lily looked worried about something. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

Rita and Lincoln have arrived at the dock where the cruise is at.

"We're here." Rita announced. Lincoln then unbuckled his seat and was about to head out but stopped when Rita put her hand on his shoulder. "Now Lincoln, i know that you is eighteen and all, but please don't do anything reckless. And try not to get any girls pregnant." Rita joked at the end.

"I'll try." Lincoln laughed. "Let's just hope that the cruise doesn't pull an _Flip_ or get swept down into an violent raging whirlpool like what happened to us before."

"Let's hope so. Well, have fun, honey. See you in morning if you don't come home later tonight." Rita said.

"Okay, Mom. See you later!" Lincoln kisses his mother on the cheek and exits Vanzilla to go join his friends on the cruise.

"Please be careful, Lincoln." Rita muttered quietly before pulling backwards from the dock and drive off.

"Hey, Lincoln. Glad to see that you made it in time." Girl Jordan said as she tries to hide her brush.

"Thanks, Girl Jordan. Is Ronnie Anne here?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. She actually in the yacht waiting for you. You don't wanna keep the girl waiting any longer, do you, Loud?" Mollie teases him.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and just walked past them.

"Well, that's all of them. Let's get this party started!" Renee yelled as she heads in the yacht.

Mollie looked at Girl Jordan and noticed how sad she is now and tap her shoulder to get her attention. "Let's go, Jordan. Time to set sail."

"Yeah..." Girl Jordan replied in a quiet tone as Mollie walks her to the yacht so they can sail off.

In the yacht, Lincoln was looking to see where is Ronnie Anne is.

"Okay, which room is Ronnie Anne in?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Hey Lincoln." A female voice greeted the white haired teen causing him to look in front of him to see Sid, Nikki, Brianna, and Cookie walking towards him.

"Hey girls. Do you know which room Ronnie Anne is in?" Lincoln asked the girls.

"She is in the room two doors down on the left. You can't mess it, especially when the door halfway open." Brianna answered while she pointed down the hall behind her.

"Thanks." Lincoln walked past the four girls and heads to the door Brianna pointed at a few seconds ago and look in the room to see Ronnie Anne sitting on the bed with an seductively look.

"Hello Lincoln. Glad to see you here." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"I was about to say the same thing about you. How are you?" Lincoln asked.

"Feeling a little bit tipsy after drinking a little vodka earlier and kinda feeling horny. I know you can at least help me with oone of those things." Ronnie Anne smiles seductively.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and entered the room, closing the door behind him. A little while later, the other girls are enjoying their night. Haiku is in one of the other rooms reading an exotic book, Stella, Paige, Kat, Brianna, and Tabby are playing strip poker, and Cookie, Gabby, Cristina, Nikki and Sid are playing around in the pool. While everyone else is doing their thing, Girl Jordan and Mollie are looking at the sea.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mollie asked.

"Yeah, it really is." Girl Jordan sighs sadly as looks up at the night sky. "I still hope i know what i am doing."

Mollie felt even more bad for the struggle her friend is going through. Her face expression turned annoyed when Renee walked outside hanging an vodka bottle in her hand.

"Hey Bitches! I...*hiccup* am having the best time of my motherfucking life today! I just wish there was more boys here though. Shame that the only boy here is banging Ronnie-" Renee paused midsentence when she notices Mollie giving her an angry glance and see Girl Jordan becoming even more depressed after she brought up Lincoln fucking Ronnie Anne. "Oh shit. I didn't mean to... Huh? Hey, what's that?" She pointed at the something in the background causing Girl Jordan and Mollie to look.

After looking closely at something, Girl Jordan's eyes widened in horror at what Renee was pointing at.

"We need to turn this yacht around and head back to the dock. NOW!" She ordered as her, Mollie and Renee rushes to the control room.

It turns out that an raging whirlpool has just open up near the yacht and tries to suck the yacht into it. Girl Jordan, Mollie and Renee managed to make it to the control room and Girl Jordan proceeds to start the yacht up so that she can get herself and everyone else back to safety.

"Come on, let's go!" Girl Jordan shouted at the yacht as she struggles to get it away from the whirlpool.

Shortly after, everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked very confused and terrified about what is going on.

"What is happening?! Why is the yacht shaking?!" Stella asked in an complete panic.

"I was going to ask the same thing!" Tabby replied also in an panic.

Lincoln begins to have a hunch about something and ran to the back of the yacht to see the giant whirlpool, confirming his hunch.

"As i thought." Lincoln said in a terrified but calm tone.

The rest of the girls join him and gasps in horror to see the massive whirlpool.

"Is that a fucking whirlpool?!" Tabby screamed.

"It is, and it's getting bigger!" Gabby yelled.

_"Just my luck. I'm about to swept down another whirlpool. I think i should apologize to my Mom for jinking this, if I'll make it back to the mainland that is." _Lincoln thought to himself as the girls around him are panicking.

Back in the control room, Girl Jordan is trying her hardest to move the yacht away from the whirlpool but struggle to due to the whirlpool suck it into it.

"Come on, Jordan! Put some more power into it!" Mollie yelled.

"I'm trying, okay?! But everytime i try, it just gets pull back!" Girl Jordan said.

"Here, let me try!" Renee drunkenly offers as she tries to grab the throttle.

"What? No! Renee, stop! Before you break the throttle!" Girl Jordan and Renee started fighting over the throttle.

"Umm, guys?" I don't think that is such a good..." Mollie paused midsentence as she saw Girl Jordan and Renee breaking the throttle. "...idea... Well shit."

Now with the only throttle destroyed, the yacht's engine stopped, allowing it to be suck into the raging whirlpool.

"GODDAMN YOU DAD! WHY DO YOU HAVE A YACHT WITH ONLY ONE THROTTLE!" Girl Jordan screamed out of the top of her lungs as the yacht, got swept down into the whirlpool.

**So, some of you are probably wondering why i add Sid and Nikki into this story. My response: why not? Also, for those who don't know who Gabby is, she's the girl who first appeared in the "Crimes of Fashion" episode trying to buy some scarves with her mother's credit card.**

**Anyway, here's chapter one of this story. Sorry it took me four days to finish this but at least i actually made it.** **Tell me what you think about this and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Stranded on an island with 15 girls

"Wake up! Jordan, can you hear me?! You have to wake up! Wake up!" A muffled voice calls out for Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan slowly opens her eyes to Mollie and the other girls surrounding her with mixed faces and also sees the daylight.

"Oh good, you're alive." Moille sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, Jordan?" Renee asked.

"I'm not sure. My head is pounding like crazy." Girl Jordan said as she sat up and begins looking around at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are stranded on an island somewhere far away from civilization. No thanks to that whirlpool." Haiku answered.

"And with the yacht nowhere to be seen, i guess we are stuck here until a search party comes looking for us." Brianna added.

"Speaking of the yacht, what the hell happened in the control room last night? Because the engine just suddenly stopped and we got sucked into the whirlpool. So what happened?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Girl Jordan and Mollie angrily glanced at Renee who looked guilty about the events that occurred last night.

"Umm, i may or may not drunkenly try to help Girl Jordan with the throttle but accidentally broke it when me and her fought over it." Renee admitted as she laughs nervously.

Ronnie Anne walked up to Renee and angrily grabs her by her shirt.

"You think this is funny, huh?! Do you have any idea what you did?! We literally have no way off this island! Our stuff are either destroyed or missing, like my clothes and my phone! And we don't know anything about surviving here! AND YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!!!" Ronnie Anne shouted at her while everyone else looked flabbergasted by this.

"Oh yeah, that's right. She fucked Lincoln before the whirlpool appeared last night. That might explain why she is wearing his shirt instead of her clothes." Nikki said in a hushed tone.

"I know right?" Sid replied back also in a hushed tone before she realized something. "Speaking of which, where is Lincoln?"

Hearing Sid said that, everyone started looking at their surroundings and noticed that Lincoln is also nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, she's right. Where is Lincoln? I pretty sure he was just with us on the yacht." Gabby said.

"Oh no! You don't think he drowned or something, do you?" Cookie asked in an panicked tone.

"I don't think he did. Maybe he is on a different part of the island." Paige replied.

"She's right. There's no way Lincoln didn't make it. He got to be around here somewhere." Ronnie Anne said as she letted go of Renee and turned her attention toward the other girls. "Let's go find him."

The girls nodded in response and begins their search for Lincoln while calling out his name.

The girls splitted up in different groups to look for Lincoln; Team A: Tabby, Haiku, Sid and Kat, went to the left side of the beach. Team B: Cristina, Paige, Stella went to the right side of the beach. Team C: Gabby, Cookie, Brianna, and Nikki, went north of the jungle. And Team D: Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, Mollie, and Renee, went to the southwest of the jungle. Meanwhile in the north part of the jungle, team c is roaming around still looking for Lincoln but with no avail.

"This sucks. We searched everywhere in this part of the jungle for Lincoln but we still haven't found him." Brianna said.

"Maybe he is hidden in a cave or something. We can't just give up now." Nikki replied.

"I guess you're right." Brianna sighed before she soon noticed that one of her members is missing. "Where did Cookie go?"

They heard a loud slurping coming from nnearby and looks around to see where the sound is coming from. Gabby found where the sound is coming from and has the look of exasperated on her face. It's turns out that Cookie is drinking water from an pond.

"Really, Cookie?! You is drinking water at a time like this?!" Gabby asked her friend in an scolding manner.

"What? I'm thirsty and my throat is dry! I couldn't help myself!" Cookie retorted.

"Whatever you say, Cookie." Gabby replied as she rolled her eyes.

"HEY GUYS, WE HAVE FOUND LINCOLN AND WHAT'S LEFT OF THE YACHT! GET OVER HERE!" Tabby yelled from the left side of the beach.

After hearing that, the rest of the girls heads to where Team A is and spotted the damaged yacht and an unconscious Lincoln laying on the beach.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne screamed as she runs towards her unconscious boyfriend and held his head.

"Is he okay?" Paige asked.

"He's unconscious but he is still alive. But we need to get him somewhere there is shade and water. He is burning up pretty fast." Haiku informed them.

"Oh! There's a place that has a pond is at that we can lead you to!" Cookie brought up.

"Okay, lead us to this place. Everyone else, search the yacht for any useful and meet us at the place Team C founded!" Ronnie Anne ordered the girls as she held Lincoln over her shoulders and followed Team C to the place Cookie spoke of while the others entered the yacht to look for anything they can use.

A few minutes later, the girls laid Lincoln near the pond as Ronnie Anne splashes water in his face.

"Please wake up, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said in a quiet worried tone. Lincoln stirred and woke up to see all the girls around him, causing them to be happy and relieved. "It's about time you woke up."

Lincoln sat himself up from Ronnie Anne's lap and groaned in pain from head pounding.

"Are you okay, Lincoln?" Cookie asked, concerned.

"I guess so. Though, i think i know how Luna feels like after an hungover. Where are we anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"We are stranded on a island." Haiku begins explaining to Lincoln where they are at then pointed at Renee. "And she's the one to blame."

"Careful where you point that finger, you emo brat!" Renee said in an threatening tone.

"I am a goth. Not an emo. Get it right before I'll break your bones." Haiku angrily replied as she gets close to Renee's face.

"I'll love to see you try." Renee growled.

Brianna walked in between them and broke them away from each other.

"Knock it off you two! There's no point of fighting against each other over an mistake that was done! Right now we need to focus on surviving!" Brianna said.

"But how? I highly doubt that any of us knows anything about surviving on a island!" Paige replied.

"I do." Lincoln spoke up which caused all of the girls to look at him.

"You do?" Kat asked.

"Yep. Me and my family were stranded on an island once a long time ago because of Flip's crappy boat he ranted us and an whirlpool. All we need to do is simple. We need food, shelter, tools for hunting and fishing, and an SOS signal on the beach so someone can find us." Lincoln said.

"That's good and all but how are we supposed to know how to hunt and fish? I mean, i can't speak for all of us, but what about ones who don't know how to do anything of those things?!" Gabby asked.

"I'll teach you then. But first, we need to get things settled. Cristina, Paige, Stella, and Sid, i want you four to get some wood so we start an fire. Nikki, Gabby, Brianna, and Haiku, i want you to go find and gather any food that you can. Tabby, i want you to go to the beach to create an giant SOS signal in the sand. Cookie, i want you to be the cook. Kat and Renee, i want you two to find an place we can clean ourselves. Ronnie Anne, Mollie, and Girl Jordan, i want you three to make an hut for you girls to sleep in." Lincoln ordered them.

"What about you? What's you gonna do?" Cristina asked.

"I'll search the entire island to see if we are the only humans here. And to help anyone out if they need it." Lincoln answered.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's get workin' dudettes!" Tabby said as she thrusted her fist in the air.

Shortly after discussing with each other, everyone ventured into different parts of the island to do their part. First up is Cristina, Paige, Stella, and Sid.

"Okay, we have enough wood to make a fire. Now we can head back." Stella said.

"Yeah." Sid replied.

"Hey guys, look!" Paige shouted to get the attention of Stella and Sid. With her back turned to them, she put two coconuts in her shirt and turn around to face them. "So, what do you think?"

Sid and Stella look at each other and just strugs before walking away, making Paige sad. Cristina walks up to her and pats her on the back to comfort her.

"Maybe next time." Cristina said before walking off herself with an sadden Paige following her.

Meanwhile, Nikki and her group found fresh fruits on some trees and picked them off.

"These fruits look ripened to eat." Nikki said quietly to herself. "Alright, girls! Let's head back!"

"Uhmm, guys? A little help?" Gabby asked as she is seen to got herself entangled in vines.

Nikki looked at Gabby confused while Brianna facepalms at her friend's action and Haiku shaking her head.

At the beach, Tabby is wiping away the sweat off her forehead after completing her job.

"Whew! I never thought i was going finish this. Although, there's something off about it." Tabby stares at the signal she have created and wonder what is wrong with it. It turns out that she spelled LOL instead of SOS and face palmed herself. "Bloody hell!"

Back in the jungle somewhere, Kat and Renee are still looking for a place where everyone can take a bath in.

"Are we there yet?! I can hear my dogs barking!" Kat complained.

"I don't know if we're there or not. Just hang in there for a little while longer." Renee said before she suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's up?" Kat asked.

"Hold it! You hear that?" Renee and Kat stood in silence. At first there was nothing but the sound of jungle, but eventually the sound of an waterfall can be heard from a close distance. "Follow me! I think i hear a waterfall!"

The two girls ran into the direction where the sound of a waterfall is and lord and behold, they found it. A waterfall that is connected to a small cliff that is surrounded with different beds of flowers.

"Whoa! This place is beautiful!" Renee said in awe.

They walked up to the waterfall and Kat took one of her socks and shoes off and put a toe in the water to test it temperature.

"It's warm. I think we just found the perfect place to take a bath. You should go back to tell the others!" Kat said.

"Right!" Renee nodded.

Renee left the waterfall and heads back to the area everyone is now gonna camp at, leaving Kat behind.

"While she does that, i guess I'll take myself a bath." Kat said as she takes off her clothes and jumps in the water.

Back at the area near the pond, Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan and Mollie, now with the help of some of the other girls, are almost done building the hut while Cookie just finished making an wooden fruit stand.

"Phew! Finally finished making the stand! Shame I'm not selling cookies though. How's the hut going, guys?!" Cookie asked the others.

"Almost done, cook! Just need to add the finishing touches!" Mollie responded as she make an "OK" sigh with her fingers from behind the hut.

"Hey, girls!" Lincoln greeted as he returned from roaming around the island.

"Sure took you long enough to return." Ronnie Anne remarked.

"I did? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that i ventured everywhere on the island to make sure there's no natives around to kill us in our sleep." Lincoln informed her cocky way.

"Alright, smartass! Keep that up and you can forget about touching these girls." Ronnie Anne said, referring to her breasts.

"Whatever." Lincoln rolled his eyes at her then lookied around the camp after realizing two of the girls haven't returned yet. "Where's Renee and Kat?"

The girls shrugs their shoulders as they don't know where they are at. Just then, Renee emerged from the jungle breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Sorry for any scare, guys. I kind of got lost on my way back." Renee said while still gasping for air.

"Ummm, Renee? Where's Kat?" Cookie asked after noticing that Kat haven't returned with Renee.

"She is by the waterfall me and her found. I'm just here to tell you guys about it. I can take you all there if you want me to." Renee told them.

"Thanks for the offer, Renee. But we gonna have to pass for now. We still have to make a fire and stuff before we can do anything else." Mollie said.

"I'll do your work while you guys take a bath." Lincoln offered.

"Are you sure?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Yep. I mean, you girls has been doing more work than i did so I'm getting you guys the chance to wash yourselves off while i finish any work that wasn't completed. And besides, your underboob is sweating anyway." Lincoln replied.

The girls checked their underboob by touching them and see that Lincoln is right.

"Well, we have been working under the sun all day today. I guess we can take a bath now." Cookie said.

"Good! Girls, follow me!" Renee said as she heads back into the jungle.

The girls followed behind her as she lead them to the waterfall. Girl Jordan stopped and looked back at Lincoln as he about to get to work and smiles a little bit at him. Unbeknownst to her, Ronnie Anne also stopped and noticed this and is not too pleased by this.

Meanwhile at the waterfall...

"CANNONBALL!!!" An naked Cookie shouted as she cannonballs in the water.

After she did that and emerged from the water, she started getting into a splash fight with Gabby while the others are enjoying the water.

"Ah! This is the life! You know, this island might not be as bad as i thought it was." Sid said.

"I feel you there, Sid. I feel you there." Nikki replied as she and Sid fistbumped each other.

Brianna was swimming around in the water when she accidentally bumped into Paige, whom entire body is submerge in the water.

"Oops. Sorry, Paige. Didn't see you there. By the way, why do you have your body submerged in the water?" Brianna asked which caused all of the other girls to look at Paige in confusion.

It didn't take long before Cristina to realize why Paige had her body submerged in the water.

"Paige, are you hiding your body because of your chest size?" Cristina asked which only annoyed Paige. "I guess so. Listen, Paige. It's okay to have small breasts. They aren't as bad as females say they are."

"Easy for you to say! You got C sized breasts while everyone have either D size or double Ds! What do i got? I got fucking mosquito bumps!" Paige yelled before realizing that her entire body is visible while showed said mosquito bumps. She then quickly submerged her body underwater again and brush in embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm an B size." Cookie said only to get an annoyed glance from Paige. "I guess not."

This caused all but Paige, Cookie, Girl Jordan and Ronnie Anne to laugh. Mollie looked over at Girl Jordan and noticed that she is deep in thought about something.

"Hey, Jordan, are you okay? You barely said anything today." Mollie stated.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was...just thinking about something." Girl Jordan said as she looks away from her.

Ronnie Anne once again noticed Girl Jordan's behavior and begins to have suspicious about it.

Later that evening, the girls returned to the camp after bathing and having fun on the waterfall, now wearing their clothes after wearing them as well.

"Welcome back, girls." Lincoln greeted. The girls looked around the camp and see what Lincoln get to the place by placing flowers on the hut, rock table, and the fruit stand Cookie made earlier. "I'll take it that your bath was successful."

"You bet it was! It was wonderful! You should've been there with us!" Tabby said.

"I don't think Ronnie Anne would approve of that." Lincoln nervously chuckles. "Oh, by the way! I made an wooden guitar just for you, Tabby.Since you are into that stuff like Luna." He tosses her the wooden guitar and she catches it.

"Sweet! Thanks, Linc!" Tabby thanks him.

"Anytime, Tabs. Anyway, dinner is ready if any of you want to eat." Lincoln told them.

"After an long day like today, we need something to eat." Sid said as the other girls agreed.

"Good, you'll do that. I'm about to take an bath myself." Lincoln said.

"Wait, you're not going to eat with us?" Kat asked.

"Nah. I have already eaten while you guys were out." Lincoln told them with an sheepishly smile. "Anyway, where is this waterfall is at?"

"Just further in the jungle. I can take you there if you want me to." Renee offered.

"Sure!" Lincoln said.

Renee signed Lincoln to follow her into the jungle and the white haired teen did just that, not before the former receiving an death stare from the latter's girlfriend.

After wandering throughout the jungle, the two teenagers had made it to the waterfall.

"We're here. That would be fifty bucks." Renee said jokingly.

"Very funny, Renee." Lincoln said before observing the waterfall. "So this is the waterfall you and Kat found, huh? Not bad. Not bad at all."

"I know right." Renee asked. "Well, I'm about to head back to camp to enjoy my dinner. Have fun."

As she was about to leave, Lincoln took off his pants and underwear right in front of Renee and cannonball in the water. Shocked and wide eyed at what she seen, Renee begins walking back to the camp.

Back at the camp, the girls just finished up their meal when they see Renee returning with her eyes still widen.

"Geez, Renee. Did something happen? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Mollie said.

"Oh, i saw something all right. And believe me when i say that it wasn't a ghost." Renee stated as she sat in between Haiku and Kat and begins eating her food.

Everything fell into awkward silence as everyone just stared at one another.

"Sooo... Does anyone have something they want to say or thought of an plan just in case we don't leave this island? If so, i really want to hear it." Nikki said, trying to kill the silence.

The others remained silent as none of them have anything to say, much to Nikki's disappointment.

"Actually, i have something i want admit to some of you." Girl Jordan said, getting the others' attention and breaking the silence.

"What will that be what exactly?" Haiku asked as Ronnie Anne stares at Girl Jordan with suspicion.

"The reason why Lincoln was the only boy to be invited to the yacht." Girl Jordan begins. "You see, the reason why i invited him was because he seemed to be stressing a lot lately and inviting him will help. Of course i couldn't really invite him without inviting Ronnie Anne so i invited her as well to help ease his mind. But i wasn't expecting the whirlpool to happen at all but here we are. Stranded on an deserted island with no way back to civilization. We could build an raft to escape but i don't think neither one of us wants to risk getting eaten by sharks or something."

"Said you." Haiku said under her breath.

"Okay, we get that part. Do you have an plan in case we don't get off this island?" Cookie asked.

"There is one thing i have been thinking for an while now today. However, in order for it to work, we need Ronnie Anne's approval for the plan to work." Girl Jordan concluded.

The girls was oblivious about what Girl Jordan meant by that, however Ronnie Anne quickly understood what Jordan meant and is not happy about it.

"No! Absolutely not! There's no way in hell I'm sharing Lincoln with all of you!" Ronnie Anne retaliated.

"Come on, Ronnie Anne! Please reconsider your opinion! I mean think about it, he is trapped on a island with fifteen girls! You know what's gonna happen if when hormones hit the fan, right?! Just give it an chance!" Girl Jordan begged.

The others turned their attention towards Ronnie Anne to see if her opinion changed. However, that only made Ronnie Anne very angry.

"I don't care what you say. There's still no way in hell my boyfriend is going to have an harem. And if any of you even think about fucking my boyfriend on the side..." Ronnie Anne paused.

The girls continued to stare at Ronnie Anne to see what she is about to say.

**"I'll kill you..."**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is finally finished. I'm sorry for any lack of sex in this chapter but i wasn't really planning on having an of the girls to have sex with Lincoln just yet. Speaking of which, excluding Girl Jordan and Ronnie Anne (since I'm gonna make them go last), who do you want Lincoln to bang first after Ronnie Anne agrees to let the harem happen? PM me or leave it in the reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews, there's some things i want to clarify:**

**1: Yes, Brianna is Brownie QT's name in this story.**

**2: If some people be kindly to stop asking me to make stories about any Ronniecoln kids. It's already bad enough that i can't stop uploading new stories almost every week.**

**3: I would love it if some people can stop rushing me to upload an chapter for this story or any of my stories. It's not easy to write an entire chapter on an single day on an phone and before anyone ask, no i don't have an computer nor have the money for one.**

**4: Speaking about Ronniecoln kids and being patient, I'm still waiting for that "Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's life" story i was promised. (you know who you are)**

**5: I don't think i am going to make a continuation of this story because i don't know what to do after it. But i am planning on making two different stories after this. One of them will involve a possible supernatural harem for Lincoln (neither that or an M rated Japanese ghost story) and the other one is to give Clyde his only harem story which will featured Penelope, Haiku, Lynn (don't ask why), and possible Sid because let's face, the Sid x Clyde ship is bound to happen anyway because people really love shipping characters with people they don't really know.**

**Anyway, that's all i gonna say for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is and I'll see you all later.**

**P.S. I know i probably sounded like an hypocrite in number 4 but i had been waiting for that story for a while now to the point i almost forgotten about it.**


	3. The first to go up

"I don't care what you say. There's still no way my boyfriend is going to have an harem. And if any of you even think about fucking my boyfriend on the side..." Ronnie Anne paused.

The girls continued to stare at Ronnie Anne to see what she is about to say.

**"I'll kill you..." **Ronnie Anne finished in an threatening tone.

After Ronnie Anne threatened the other girls, everything went complete and awkward silence.

"Look, Ronnie Anne, i know that you is upset about this idea and i know it was just sudden, but Jordan is right. We are stranded on an island with Lincoln and you know that things are going to get hot and heavy eventually. And besides, he has been helping all of us before being shipwrecked here and i just think that we should all pay him back somehow." Mollie stated after breaking the silence.

Ronnie Anne stares at Mollie, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then she opens her eyes.

"Alright, who here have received help from Lincoln before?" Ronnie Anne asked to which all of the girls quickly raises their hands. She looked at all of the hands raised and was surprised that Sid and Nikki got their hands raised too. "You two too?"

"Well yeah. When Lincoln visited you last year, he helped me get over my horrible break up i had. And before you say anything, all we did was talked. Nothing more." Nikki said.

"And Lincoln carried me to my home and treated my wounds after i injured myself when i was doing that one skateboarding trick i saw on the internet." Sid replied.

"You see, Ronnie Anne? He helped all of us even if we didn't ask for his help. Now is the time we all pay him back." Mollie said.

Ronnie Anne just looked at ground and not saying anything to anyone.

"She's right. If it wasn't for Lincoln, i wouldn't have graduated from high school yesterday." Haiku said.

"Or when he helped me make a bunch of cookies for the school's baking sale." Cookie adds.

"Or when he helped me make my own Ace Savvy comic. I still haven't apologized for punching him over an rare Ace Savvy comic book seven years ago." Renee admits as she looks away from the others.

"Or when he helped me practice for my dodgeball game." Stella adds.

"Or when he helped me get over my high school stress." Girl Jordan said kind of quiet but loud enough that everyone heard her.

After hearing what Lincoln did fir some of the girls, Ronnie Anne looks around at everyone for a bit then closed her eyes and takes another deep breath. The others looks in anticipation of Ronnie Anne is thinking about. Ronnie Anne opens her eyes and look directly at Girl Jordan.

"Fine. We can do this little harem idea of yours, Jordan. But only on three occasions: First, we each take a turn with Lincoln for only one day. If any of you impressed me, then i will reconsider making it a more than one day. Second, that I'll be lead female of this harem. No questions about it. And last but not least, that Jordan will be second last to fuck Lincoln as punishment for coming up with this ridiculous idea to begin with. If any of you break any of these occasions or dare to challenge me for lead female of this harem, this idea will be over in a flash and that person will face the consequences. Do i make myself clear?" Ronnie Anne asked to which all of the girls nods in agreement. "Good. Now, any questions?"

"I got one." Gabby spoke up. "You said that Girl Jordan is second last, right? Who's the final girl?"

"Isn't it obvious? Me of course." Ronnie Anne said.

"YOU?!" The girls asked in unison, shocked that Ronnie Anne decided to make herself last.

"Yep. You all heard right. I, Ronalda Anne Santiago, declared myself to be the last one to have sex with Lincoln." Ronnie Anne replied.

"But why though? Why put yourself in this risk? Wouldn't this just only put you under a lot of pressure knowing that you will be the last one to have sex with Lincoln?" Sid questioned.

"Sid, me and Lincoln rarely see each other because of school and stuff. I'll be fine. And besides, i kind of want to observe all of you to see how good all of you are when it comes with sex. And let's not forget the old saying: always save the best for last." Ronnie Anne answered, wiggling her index finger.

_"I hope you know what you are doing, Ronnie Anne." _Nikki and Sid said in their own thoughts.

"Okay, so now that we got that out of the way, which one of us should go first?" Cookie asked.

The girls begins to wonder which one of them should be the first to have their way with Lincoln. Mollie stared at Renee and gives her a sinister look.

"I think Renee should go first." Mollie suggested.

"Me? Why me?!" Renee asked in surprise.

"Well, you did just returned with widened eyes and when said that you saw something that wasn't an ghost. Which leads me to believe that you saw Lincoln naked. And if I'm remembering correctly, you said that you never apologized to Lincoln for punching him back when we were kids, right? I think this would be the perfect opportunity to do so." Mollie stated.

"I...i think you are right." Renee quietly said.

"Then it is settled. Starting tomorrow, Renee will be the first to get a shot of Lincoln. We will discuss who's next when her and Lincoln are doing their thing. And under no circumstances must we ever mention this to Lincoln. At least not yet. I just want this to be between us until every last one of us is finished taking turns with him." Ronnie Anne said.

"Right." The girls said in agreement.

"Hey girls, what's you all talking about?" Lincoln asked as he emerged from the jungle.

"Oh, you know. Just girl things. You wouldn't be interested." Brianna said.

"I don't know. I used to live in a house with ten sisters and they always talk about girl things around me." Lincoln replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in other people's businesses, Lincoln." Mollie retorted. She then hear someone clearing their throat and looks to where it comes from to find out to be Ronnie Anne looking at her.

"Anyway, how was your bath?" Ronnie Anne asked her boyfriend.

"It was wonderful. Almost like taking my first hot bath ever." Lincoln said.

"That's good to hear." Paige said before yawning. "Man, I'm getting tried. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Yeah, me too. It's been a long day today. I think we all should get some shut-eye." Stella said.

All of the girls got up from the fireplace and heads into the hut to get a good night's rest, leaving Lincoln outside awkwardly by himself.

"Goodnight, i guess."

A few minutes later, Lincoln is sleeping outside on a hammock he made earlier while the girls are sleeping in the hut. The only one who isn't sleeping is Renee. The reason why she is having a hard time sleeping is because she is nervous about having sex with Lincoln later. So, get carefully crawled over to Ronnie Anne said shakes her to wake her up.

"Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne, wake up! I need to ask you something." Renee said quietly so she doesn't wake up the others.

"What the hell do you want?" Ronnie Anne asked, annoyed that Renee woken her up this late.

"I need to know something. What should i know about Lincoln when it comes to having sex with him?" Renee asked.

"All i can tell you is that Lincoln can be gentle when he lick your clit at first, then he goes savage when he gets comfortable. He can get a little rough but his tongue game is worth it. Are you satisfied? Good. Now please go back to sleep so i can go back to sleep." Ronnie Anne said before going back to sleep.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Renee replied before carefully crawled back to her spot and heads back to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, Girl Jordan was awoke as well and heard everything Ronnie Anne said.

The next morning, everyone is sitting around at the table eating fruits for breakfast together.

"Did any of you get a good night's rest?" Lincoln asked to which all of the girls answered at same time.

"Best sleep i had so far." Haiku said.

"That's good to hear. Listen, I'm going to take another look around the island and i thought that one of you want to come along with me. You know, just in case we come upon something we need for the camp. Any volunteers?" Lincoln asked.

Renee sees the other girls looking at her and sighs.

"I'll be that volunteer." Renee said.

"Alrighty then. Let's get a move on." Lincoln said just before getting up from the table.

"Don't disappoint us." Mollie whispered.

Renee nods and proceeds to follow Lincoln into the jungle. The girls then see Ronnie Anne also getting up from her spot.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked.

"I'm going to follow them. I wasn't kidding when i said i will be observing all of you to see how you all do." Ronnie Anne said before she leaves.

"This harem idea of yours better work, Jordan." Haiku said.

"Yeah, i hope so too." Girl Jordan replied.

Five minutes later, Lincoln and Renee continued venture around the jungle together. They managed to pick some things on the way.

"Okay, so far we haven't seen any other humans here nor any dangerous creatures or deadly traps. At the plus side, we found some cool things on the way." Lincoln said.

"Yeah..." Renee muttered quietly under her breath. "Hey, Lincoln? There's something i want to tell you."

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Lincoln asked.

Renee glares at the side to avoid making eye contact with Lincoln.

"I...wanted to apologize for punching you over that rare Ace Savvy comic book a long time ago. I was foolish for doing that and felt bad afterwards. Especially after what Zach told me a few days later." Renee said.

Lincoln sees how sad Renee just gonna and felt bad for her. So he walked up to her and places his hands on her shoulders which surprised her.

"Look, don't worry about what happened back then. We were just stupid kids fighting over a rare comic book. Stuff happens. We just gonna let go of the past and focus on what's important. Which is surviving on this island with you and the other girls. And just remember, if you or any of the girls need anything, don't be afraid to ask or tell me. You have my word." Lincoln said with a warm smile on his face.

Renee glares at Lincoln's face and becomes infatuated with him.

"Y-yeah. I'll remember that." Renee glared to the left side again and didn't say anything until three seconds later. "Lincoln?"

"Yeah?" Lincoln asked.

Renee puts her hands on Lincoln's cheeks, leading him towards her, and passionately kiss him on his lip, catching the boy off guard. This went on for a few seconds Lincoln pushed her away from him and made her fall on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Renee?! Have you already lost your goddamn mind?! Why did kiss me for?!" Lincoln asked, highly annoyed.

"Because i...i have gotten into the moment." Renee answered as she looks away from Lincoln.

"Yeah but that doesn't give you the right to..." Lincoln paused when he see Renee crying. "Wait, are you...crying?"

Renee didn't say anything to him and just avoided making eye contact with him. Lincoln guiltily sighs and walks up to her and lowered himself to her level.

"Look, I'm sorry that i pushed you like that. I wasn't expecting you to do that. Why did you kiss me like that for? You know that me and Ronnie Anne are dating, right? I don't think she would appreciate that." Lincoln said.

"I know, i know. It just...i wanted to pay you back for helping me write my own comic book and for...well you know. I just thought that since me and you are far away from the camp and away from Ronnie Anne, i could give you a kiss. I did good, right?" Renee asked.

"Well, it's not as good as Ronnie Anne, but it was alright." Lincoln winked.

"Wanna help me practice?"

Lincoln looks around the jungle to make sure that him and Renee are alone. Once he notices that the coast is clear, he looks back at Renee.

"Okay, I'm help you. But let's get one thing straight: this is gonna stay between me and you. I don't want Ronnie Anne to find out about this. Okay?" Lincoln asked to which Renee nodded in agreement.

Lincoln leaned in to kiss Renee. He pecked her lips with his mouth, then sealed them. They both closed their eyes and enjoy each other's sensations. During the kiss, Lincoln puts his fingers inside Renee's skirt and rubbed her clit from outside her panties and Renee moaned _"Lincoln..." _Their mouths then separated with a thin trail of spit still attached to their tongues.

"Does that feel better?" Lincoln asked.

"Y-yeah. That was amazing." Renee stated.

"Well, that was just the beginning. Now for the real fun!"

Lincoln gently took off Renee's skirt and tossed them to the side. He then moved her panties to reveal her wet pussy. They both each other in the eyes and nodded in unison. Lincoln closed his eyes and begins licking her clit slow and gently, making the brown haired girl moan quietly.

While this is going on, Ronnie Anne is hiding behind a tree watching the whole ordeal occurring.

_"So far, only Lincoln is doing all the work so i can't observe her in action just yet. Damn it, Lincoln! Why do you always take your time?" _Ronnie Anne asked in her thoughts.

Back with the other two teens, Lincoln is still gently licking Renee's clit for a few more seconds. And then, he started to kick it up a notch by going from slow and gentle to fast and rough. Renee gasped as she felt his tongue entering her pussy.

_"Holy shit! This is so sudden! I didn't think he would do this! Wait, didn't Ronnie Anne say something about this?" _Renee wondered in her thoughts.

**Flashback to what Ronnie Anne told her last night.**

**_"All i can tell you is that Lincoln can be gentle when he lick your clit at first, then he goes savage when he gets comfortable. He can get a little rough but his tongue game is worth it." _**

**Flashback ends.**

_"Oh god, she wasn't kidding about his tongue game! This shit feels amazing! I think... i think..." _Renee wrapped her hands around Lincoln's head and screamed his name as she came inside his mouth and in her face.

Renee letted go of Lincoln's head and breathe heavily from the orgasm.

"Wow, that was...amazing." Renee panted, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Are you ready for the main attraction?" Lincoln asked.

"You bet your sweet ass i do!"

Lincoln got up and took his pants and underwear off, revealing his huge log to the brown haired teen.

"Oh...my...God!"

"I know right? That was Ronnie Anne's reaction when she first saw my giant log."

Renee grabbed his dick and begins to observe it.

_"I am going to fucking enjoy this!"_

"So, are you going to give me an blowjob or what?"

Renee got up and pushes Lincoln to the ground.

"Actually," Renee quickly took off her t-shirt and bra, revealing her D sized breasts and erect nipples. Then she took off her panties and held them around her index finger. "We are going straight to fucking!"

Lincoln nodded at her and just laid on the ground. Renee then lowered herself on his hard cock and yelped in pain after it entered.

"Are you okay, Renee?" Lincoln asked, concerned.

"I'm fine... let's just get this started!"

Renee slowly lifted herself up and lowered her down on Lincoln's cock to reduce the pain. She then picked up the speed and begins to moan loudly alongside Lincoln.

"Oh, shit, Lincoln! This feels so good! You feel so big inside me!" Renee moaned.

"And you is so tight, Renee! Almost as tight as Ronnie Anne when i fucked her for the first time!" Lincoln moaned.

Renee continued bouncing up and down on his log. Lincoln played with her left tit and licked and bitten her right tit. He then felt the pressure getting higher and higher with each thrust, knowing that he is going to cum soon. Ronnie Anne continues watching them from behind the tree, this time enjoying herself by fingering herself.

When he felt himself about to cum, Lincoln grabbed both of Renee's arms and slightly pulled her backwards to make things a little more interesting.

"Oh, god, this is the best fucking day of my life!" Renee yelled. She then felt herself having another urge to cum again with each thrust she received. "Lincoln, i think I'm to cum again!"

"I think I'm about to as well!"

Renee felt her hips tightening even more until she came once again on, this time on Lincoln's dick. Eventually after she did that, Lincoln shortly lost it, and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Renee, I'm cumming!" Lincoln yelled as he pumped all of his seeds inside Renee.

Ronnie Anne sat behind the tree she was hiding behind and licked her fingers after she too just came. She then got up and quietly sneaks back into the jungle so she can't alert the Lincoln and Renee about her presence. Lincoln and Renee are now laying on the ground together trying to take a few breath.

"I know i said this a lot today but, that was...amazing. I should thank the others for putting me up to this." Renee panted.

"Wait what?" Lincoln asked, surprised.

"Ehhh, nothing! Listen, let's just get going. We still have an entire island to venture. You know, to make sure there's no one that can kill us in our sleep."

"You got a point. Then, on our way back, we should take a shower. Don't want the others to get suspicious."

"Yeah, you're right."

And just like that, the two teens quickly put their clothes back on and continued venturing around the island. Unbeknownst to them, an unknown person was also watching them from a bush from the right side of the jungle before disappearing into the jungle.

**_A/N: _Here you go, my fellow readers. Chapter three is complete.**

**So, I'm pretty sure someone is going to ask why i chose Renee instead of Cristina. Well, there's three reasons for that.**

**1: She was the only one who complained about there's wasn't any other boys on the yacht to have sex with before the whole whirlpool thing happened.**

**2: Other than Ronnie Anne, she was the first to see Lincoln naked.**

**3: She wanted to pay him back for helping her with her comic book and as a way to apologize for punching him when they were young.**

**Also, just to get this out of the way, Lincoln does not wear a shirt throughout this story due to the fact that Ronnie Anne is still wearing it when they had sex on the yacht in chapter one.**

**Anyway, with that said and done, what do you guys think about this chapter and who do you want to see go next in the next chapter? Let me know.**

**Until then, I'll see you all later.**


End file.
